The roommates of a Modern family
The roommates of a modern family is a comedy-drama show about a regular Family who is accidentally ending up with close friends of their kids who just end up orphaned and obnoxious family members with roommates who are nincompoops about paying their bills and salary. Plot After their son takes in his girlfriend and her brothers and sisters (after ending up orphans and financially unable to care for themselves.) in his household. Mr and Mrs McCary then decide to get help in caring for the newcomers to their household, only one problem, the help is Mr McCary’s younger brother and his wife who unfortunately have no child experience since they are Childless and the other McCary children are and almost getting along with the newcomers and also deal with real life issues and more close friends of their children who are orphans and obnoxious family friends moving in. Even thought that seems too much they got a gigantic salary to afford it all and a big house too. Characters The McCary Family and Hake Siblings. *Mr. McCary: The Father of the McCary household, the wife of Mrs. McCary and father of Lewis, Charlie Jr, Annie, Carol, Miklós, Jayden and Karl. He is a kind but strict father to his kids. *Mrs. McCary: The wife of Mr. McCary who brings out his soft side. Like her husband, she is kind, but strict. *Jayden McCary: The 16 year old son of Mr and Mrs McCary. Jayden is boyfriend of Mina Hake who he took with her siblings into his household. His parents later agree to have the Hake siblings in their house. *Mina Hake: Carl’s girlfriend the same age as him who with her siblings after loosing their parents and becoming orphans, were taken in the McCary household. *Mia Hake: Mina’s older sister who is really loyal to Mrs. McCary. *Harry Hake: He lives in the McCary household in the basement with his Hindi fiancé Parvati. He and his fiancé are unemployed. *Parvati Hake (née Gupta): The motherly Hindi fiancé of Harry Hake who lives with him in the basement. She has a weird obsession of sports. *Mariko Hake: The younger sister of Mina who is the cutest girl in elementary school. She is the youngest of the Hake siblings. *Takeshi Hake: One of the younger middle school age brothers of Mina. *Shiro Hake: Another one of the younger middle school age brothers of Mina. *Yunyun Hake: The middle school age sister of Mina and the 2nd youngest sibling of the Hake siblings. *Miklós McCary: One of the brothers of Jayden McCary. He is adopted from Hungary. *Lewis McCary: The oldest brother of the McCary siblings. He is living in Chicago with his Persian wife. *Farah McCary (née Shah-shah): The wife of Lewis McCary who he lives with in Chicago. She is a fashion model. *Charlie McCary Jr.: the youngest brother of Jayden. *Carol McCary: The oldest sister of Jayden. She lives in the basement with Harry and Parvati. *Annie McCary: The youngest daughter of the McCary siblings. *Freddy McCary: The younger brother of Mr. McCary who is helping Care for the Hake siblings. *Meghan McCary (née Arias): The Slavic wife of Mr. McCary’s younger brother who like her husband is helping care for the Hake siblings. Other Residents of the McCary household. *Paris Princeton: Miklós’s girlfriend from school who has shaggy and wavy jet black hair going down to her neck with black eye make up. She is half Romani half Persian and she after hearing that Jayden has Mina and her siblings living with his family’s house. She desires to live with Miklós’s Family with him, because she is orphaned and is a street kid. Later on she moves in the McCary house, which Mr. and Mrs. McCary decide to move her to the basement with Carol McCary. *Karl Haakon: The roommate of Lewis and Farah McCary who takes residence in the McCary household when Lewis reveals him to be the reason why he is unable to see the family. Unfortunately they thought the only solution was making Karl stay with them to learn some responsibility from Lewis’s Family. *Violet Moon: The half Spanish and half French girlfriend of Shiro Hake who has long and messy Blackish brown hair and brown eyes and likes to wear leather jackets, purple T-Shirts, black slim pants and heel length sneakers. She is an orphan from an orphanage who met Shiro in school. Violet after the orphanage gets destroyed ends up living in the McCary household with Shiro. She lives in the basement with Paris and Carol in their room. *Hayden Higgins and Charolette Jenkins: A duo of college age kids who are friends of Karl who missed him and hated him leaving them. They are basicly his worshipers, They live in the McCary Household with Karl. Other Characters in community *Margarethe Hogan (née Roman): A Romanian immigrant who lives next door with her fifty year old husband. Her high school daughter Michelle has a bad habit of trying to act like Kimmy from full house. *Herbert Hogan: Margarethe’s fifty year old husband. *Michelle Hogan: the daughter of Margarethe and Herbert. She always barges in the house to be like Kimmy from full house, because she is a full house fan. *Rosetta Esmeralda: A Mexican American woman who was once childhood friends with Mr. McCary. She is single with no children and she lives with her parents who are two blocks away from the McCary household. *Mr. Esmeralda: The Father of Rosetta who she still lives with. *Mrs. Esmeralda: The Mother of Rosetta who she still lives with. *School - The school they go to is a Junior High school/private school where the students are middle and high schoolers. **Principal Garish: The principal of the school who is a rude and crabby man. **Mrs. Garish: Principal Garish’s wife who is the boss of the teachers. She often pretends that she forgot to pay them. **Mrs. Larson: A widowed woman who used to be Mr. McCary’s teacher. She is kind and understanding to her students. **Mr. Bone: The science teacher who makes science fun for his students. **Mr. Ramshackle: The history teacher who knows a lot of history. His wife is friends with Mrs. McCary. **Ms. Grandena: The rude and snobby math teacher. She like Rosetta is single with no kids, but unlike Rosetta she lives with spoiled rich Aunt who has guardianship over her. **Mr. Roberts: Mr. Roberts is the literature teacher who is cool and awesome. He is married to a Thai woman who is a fan of Rap artists. **Emma Gardena: A middle school student who is the grandniece of Ms. Grandena’s aunt and cousin of Ms. Gardena. She has long and slender brown hair and is really spoiled and bratty. She has no friends at all. **Katlin “Kitty” Katrina: A super cute girl who is half Serbian half Afghan. She is a tomboy who wears sweatpants, hoodies and sneakers. She is friends with Mina. She lives with her boyfriend Johnny and his family since she immigrated from Afghanistan without her family. **Johnny Hecto: Kitty’s boyfriend, they both live his dad. Johnny is a Latin American guy who plays basketball and is on the team. **Larry Koi: One of Jayden’s friends **Hunter Michaels: Another one of Jayden’s friends. **Katarina: Another one of Jayden’s friends. **Carly Nebula: The Student Council President of the school is friendly to good kids and mean to bad kids. **Anna Alberta: Carly’s BFF and cousin. **Tyrone king: a friend of Carol. McCary Family (extended) *Mr. McCary Sr.: The Father of Mr. McCary who is the landlord of the Mansion, he lives in a manison bigger than the McCary Mansion. He sent Mr. Johnson to watch the family to make sure everything is okay. *Mrs. Laura McCary: The wife of Mr. McCary Sr. *Maria McCary: The oldest Daughter of the McCary Family and the second oldest child of Mr. McCary Sr., She is currently single with no children, unemployed and still living with her parents. *Lauren McCary: The Second oldest Daughter of the family who like her sister is single and lives with her parents, but she has a daughter and works as a secretary for an office. *Layla McCary: The daughter of Lauren, who is 10 years old and a street punk kid. *Mr. Johnson: A family friend of Mr. McCary Sr. who lives with him with his wife, only to manage them for the extended McCary Family. *Mrs. Johnson: The wife of Mr. Johnson and a family friend of the McCary family. *Mary Johnson: The Paternal Granddaughter of the Johnsons who lives with them in their house. She is nervous and has no friends. Category:Comedy-Drama films Category:TV series